The physical world around us is three-dimensional (3D), yet traditional display devices can show only two-dimensional (2D) flat images that lack depth (i.e., the third dimension) information. This fundamental restriction in 2D displays greatly limits our ability to perceive and to understand the complexity of real-world objects.
Nearly 50% of the capability of the human brain is devoted to processing visual information. Flat images from displays do not harness the brain's power effectively. With rapid advances in the electronics, optics, etc., true 3D display technologies are making their way into the marketplace.